reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:(USA) You Suck A** (PS3 ONLY)
(USA) You Suck A** (PS3 ONLY) is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Hello, you have entered the You Suck A** clan page. We are to serve great justice & to have fun. Our HQ (Headquarters) is Blackwater. We recruit on all 3 types of free roams (Free Roam, Hardcore Free Roam &, Friendly Free Roam but, you must ask the leader first to suggest someone & you must show the leader the person) We recruit in gang hideouts, Macfarlane's Ranch &, Armadillo.(Sometimes, El Presido) Our name is NOT offensive, it's a joke. If you are disturbed please contact Conaway1 on PS3. We are perferred to use any weapon we want to use. We have many different ranks down below. Please ask what one you want to Conaway1 on PS3. We are democratic & we do votes on what to do at meetings. All edited by Conaway1. Joining the posse You must contact Conaway1 on PS3 & say a pledge (If you don't have a mic message me or do it on text chat) "I will serve great justice, not for the weapons or murders, but for rights, I will be honest, respectful & nice, but serve for as long I can for this best clan, You Suck A**" You must be respectful to your team & allies (Only do it to enemies if they are being respectful to) You must not release secrets or pass rumors, ask to join, & be on RDR at least once a day (If you are on vacation you don't need to, that's fine but no other excuses besides funerals or accidents) We do NOT ALLOW the invincibilty glitch. Contact Conaway1 to find out what to wear on RDR. All edited by Conaway1. Leaders * President & Creator: Conaway1 * Co. president: No one yet. * Owner: Conaway1 * General of You Suck A** Clan: No one yet. All edited by Conaway1. Rankings/Members Note: These ranks are listed from lowest to highest & these are real ranks. The new group rankings down below mean that's a different group of the clan. The General of the Clan commands both groups & he commands the group leaders what to do & then the group leaders listen & command there group what to do from what the General of the Clan said. The President can do anything & make the calls on the battlefield. If the President can't make it, the Co. President will back up but, If he can't then the General of the Clan will back up & If none of the leaders can come, both group leaders will work together to defeat the enemy. But, anyone who can't make it must be on at least once that day. * First Rank: Private: * Second Rank: Private 2: * Third Rank: Private First Class: * Fourth Rank: Specialist: * Fifth Rank: Corporal: * Sixth Rank: Sergeant: * Seventh Rank: Staff Sergeant: * Eighth Rank: Sergeant First Class: * Ninth Rank: Master Sergeant: * Tenth Rank: First Sergeant: * Eleventh Rank: Sergeant Major: * Twelveth Rank: Command Sergeant Major: * Thirteenth Rank: Sergeant Major of the You Suck A** Group: (New group rankings down below) * Fourteenth Rank: Warrant Officer: * Fifthteenth Rank: Chief Warrant Officer 2: * Sixteenth Rank: Chief Warrant Officer 3: * Seventeenth Rank: Chief Warrant Officer 4: * Eighteenth Rank: Chief Warrant Officer 5: * Nineteenth Rank: Second Lieutenant: * Twentieth Rank: First Lieutenant: * Twenty - First Rank: Captain: * Twenty - Second Rank: Major: * Twenty - Third Rank: Lieutenant Colonel: * Twenty - Fourth Rank: Colonel: * Twenty - Fifth Rank: Brigadier General: * Twenty - Sixth Rank: Major General: * Twenty - Seventh Rank: Lieutenant General: * Twenty - Eighth Rank: General of the You Suck A** Group: All edited by Conaway1. Allies * Brotherhood Of Justice All edited by Conaway1. (Could be edited in the future by Conaway1.) External links (To be edited.)